A Dragons Mate
by Rangiku9815
Summary: Once a dragon loses its mate, it will be alone forever. They become angry, violent and the only way to make everything is for the mate to return. If only it were that simple.
1. Chapter 1 Come Back to Me

Chapter 1: Come back to me

Natsu stood alone in Lucy's apartment looking out the window "Once a dragon loses its mate, it's alone forever yeah right I didn't lose my mate I lost my heart." Natsu spends every day since that day in her apartment, so everyone in the guild was starting to worry about their pink haired friend. On the other hand everyone thought that this was Natsu's way of coping with what had happened.

The only time Natsu would leave the apartment was when Lucy's rent was due. "Lucy would want you to be here, upset for something that wasn't your fault." Natsu turned to see Gray, Erza and Happy behind him. Gray walked up to Natsu and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Natsu grabbed Gray's arm, then by the scruff of the neck had him against the wall. "**YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN THAT I HAVE HAD TO LIVE THROUGHT. AND TO THINK THAT THERE IS THIS HOLE IN MY HEART AND I'N THE IDIOT WHO RIPPED IT OUT WAS ME. I KEEP TRYING TO GET FREE FROM IT BUT IT'S SUFFOCATING ME, I JUST CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!"**

Natsu's sudden outburst had shocked everyone, into what seems like an eternity of silence. Natsu just went back to ignoring people, remembering all the memories that are locked into his brain. However the most important was the one were Lucy became his.

**-Flashback-**

Lucy was stood in a towel, as she had just emerged from the bath when Natsu came through the window. As soon as he saw Lucy his instincts took over. On the other hand Lucy was very embarrassed to be seen I just a small towel, and was about to run to the bathroom when a hand stopped her.

She turned to him only to receive his strong warm lips crashing down on hers. At first Lucy was shocked but she soon realised that deep down this is what she wanted, she kissed him back. Natsu was stroking the back of Lucy's head, letting his hands explore earning a moan from Lucy.

Unfortunately for the both of them they had to come out for air. "Lucy I want you to be mine and mine alone." Natsu was looking at Lucy with such intensity that she had never seen before, she knew he was serious. Lucy looked him straight into the then said "Natsu I am yours." "Lucy you know that if I place my mark on you, you're my mate for life, a dragon can only have one mate."

Lucy kissed Natsu once again this time it was slower, more passionate. "Do it." Just hearing it made him the happiest ever. Natsu lit a small flame on the end of his finger, just above Lucy's heart Natsu marked his initials, at first Lucy let out a small sob as the flame touched her skin but she knew it was all worth it and marked hers above his heart. So that they would be the each other's forever, until the day one of them died.

**-End Flashback-**

Natsu was still there with that same distant look in his eyes, until he murmured "Mine forever, yeah right." Subconsciously Natsu touched the initials on his heart, they hadn't told anyone yet and now he would never get the chance to tell anyone. Erza, Gray and Happy had left Natsu alone.

Natsu was the only one with Lucy on that last mission. But he never told anyone what happened, only that Lucy was gone and it was his fault. At first everyone didn't believe him so they went rushing over to her apartment looking for her; they were only all to be disappointed. They made a memorial for her in the guild hall; so that everyone could see who she was until she disappeared.

Natsu turned around and saw Gajeel stood there looking at him. Gajeel walked straight up to Natsu, and then grabbed him by the neck, then started hissing at him to get out of the apartment. "I know we don't get alone very well all the time but you are the only other guy with the same magic as me, so I like to think of you as my brother. I don't care what else is going on you are going to tell me what happened to Lucy." Natsu thought about what Gajeel said, then what he was going to say. "Okay."

**-Flashback-**

Lucy and Natsu had just finished a job, and they were in there hotel room for the night. Natsu was walking down the corridor with a necklace for Lucy when he heard a loud ear piercing scream. His instincts immediately told him to protect Lucy; he ran at full speed to their room, when he got there Natsu saw a hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows with her screaming for help, screaming for him. When Natsu tried to run after them, they had disappeared out of sight, out of smell. Natsu spent days looking for her, without any sleep until her thought what if she went home. Like everyone else he was disappointed and had to face the hard truth of reality.

**-End Flashback-**

Natsu looked at Gajeel his eyes were starting to swell up but he was not gonna let Gajeel see him cry, he would never hear the end of it "And that's how Lucy disappeared." Gajeel put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, and then whispered in his ear "I'm glad you feel better but if you ever tell anyone about what I said I'm going to kill you." This made Natsu smirk "I guess I could come to the guild today. Both the dragon slayers left through the window and started to walk to Fairy Tail, They didn't know what was about to happen if they did things could have changed a lot.

**What do you think, please leave a review and if you could would you read my other stories pretty please.**


	2. Chapter 2 I Made it

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story. The smaller writing are thoughts.**

Chapter 2: I made it

-**The darkest part of Magnolia-**

There were chains covered in blood everywhere you looked, if it wasn't chains then it was something drenched in blood. The only sounds were the constant screaming and pleas for mercy or for help.A small blonde haired woman was sat on the cold stone floor of a cell, when she heard loud footsteps coming closer, she was muttering over and over again. "Not again, anything but that."

Just when she thought he was outside, she heard two familiar voices. With great difficulty she opened her eyes, looking around her cell when she saw a man with a cloak covering his face however in her mind there was no doubt that this was her captor. She knew the other man but she just couldn't tell who it was because their face was covered in the shadows, until the person emerged walking to her cell saying "The deal is off i want her back." Lucy's eye's widened "Dad"

The cloaked man laughed "No way I paid for the goods, why would I give them back." Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She mustered up all of her courage just to shout "People aren't goods, you can't buy or sell them!" Yet again the man laughed "I know I will have some fun with you." After the wave of his hand Lucy fell unconscious.

**-At Fairy Tail-**

"And that's how Lucy disappeared." Gajeel put his hand on Natsu's shoulder, and then whispered in his ear "I'm glad you feel better but if you ever tell anyone about what I said I'm going to kill you." This made Natsu smirk "I guess I could come to the guild today. Both the dragon slayers left through the window and started to walk to Fairy Tail, They didn't know what was about to happen if they did things could have changed a lot.

Natsu did indeed go to Fairy Tail that day; when he did he was bombarded by people asking how he was or where he had been all this time. Natsu just said hello then walked over to the bar, jumping on top of it to shout to the whole guild "I think it's time I told everyone what happened to Lucy." Upon hearing her name Erza, Gray, Levy and Mirajane ran up to the bar. Happy perched his head on Natsu's shoulder, letting him start the story. "It all started on that last mission."

**-Flashback-**

Lucy and Natsu had just finished a job, and they were in there hotel room for the night. Natsu was walking down the corridor with a necklace for Lucy when he heard a loud ear piercing scream. His instincts immediately told him to protect Lucy; he ran at full speed to their room, when he got there Natsu saw a hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows with her screaming for help, screaming for him. When Natsu tried to run after them, they had disappeared out of sight, out of smell. Natsu spent days looking for her, without any sleep until her thought what if she went home. Like everyone else he was disappointed and had to face the hard truth of reality.

**-End Flashback-**

By the end of the story most people in the guild were in tears. Suddenly Natsu knelt down on the bar, punching it with his fist with tears pouring out his eyes "I'm sorry everyone I couldn't protect her. She was my mate forever and I let her down. I don't blame you if you never forgive me or if you want me to leave the guild. I'm tired of this, tired of living."

As soon as he had said that he picked a knife up from the bar and tried to stab himself, fortunately nobody was faster with a blade than Erza; she grabbed the knife out of his hands and threw it across the floor. "**YOU IDIOT WE DON'T BLAME YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO LUCY, AND WE SURE AS HELL DON'T THINK YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE! DO YOU THINK LUCY WOULD WANT THAT?" **

Natsu's eyes were covered by his hair, Erza suddenly slapped him across the face, and it wasn't like the other times when Erza had hit him. This time it was a hit out of fear, fear that he would die. She then hugged him. "You taught me you don't die for you friends, you live for them. So be brave and live, for Lucy."

Natsu was interrupted by the guild doors swinging open, and a blonde girl covered in wounds staggering inside. What caught everyone's attention was the pink Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.

**Sorry for the short chapter, will update as soon as possible, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I promise it will get better.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lucy Heartphelia

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story. The smaller writing are thoughts.**

Chapter 3: Lucy Heartphelia

Natsu was interrupted by the guild doors swinging open, and a blonde girl covered in wounds staggering inside. What caught everyone's attention was the pink Fairy Tail symbol on her hand.

The girl staggered across the room right where Natsu was standing, what seemed strange is that she was holding her hand above her heart. That's when it hit Natsu "Lucy!" He cried her name out and when she turned to him, she collapsed.

Natsu ran straight to the blonde, catching her as she fell. Then he scooped her up and ran to the infirmary with Mirajane, Gray and Erza trailing behind him. While Mirajane was putting bandages on this girl Natsu looked above her heart and sure enough there was N.D written above it.

Natsu couldn't contain his feeling any longer. Lucy was back, his Lucy. Tears were streaming down his face; this time they weren't tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy. "Lucy I'm glad you're back at last." Natsu was sat beside Lucy's bed stroking her hair; he wouldn't be leave anytime soon.

Erza and Gray saw the blonde haired girl stumble through the guild doors, than realised that something was up. So they turned to see Natsu catching the girl in his arms. When he was running to the infirmary they thought that it would be best to follow. As soon as they saw N.D above her they also knew it was Lucy.

Erza was looking over Lucy the whole time, looking at all the open wounds and scars picturing the gruesome deaths to those who did this to her. Gray ran out the infirmary jumping for joy, telling everyone Lucy was back. From the inside of the infirmary you could hear; Cana challenging everyone to a drinking competition on Lucy's behalf, Juvia shouting for Gray's love, Elfman calling everything a man, Happy was crying Lucy's name, then he flew towards the infirmary doors.

Opening them whilst still crying he flew towards Lucy, setting himself on her chest he fell asleep cuddling her, mumbling her name. Makarov walked through the doors, "Is it true is Lucy home?" With a quick nod from Mirajane Makarov ran through to the rest of the guild declaring a party to start.

After Mirajane finished cleaning Lucy's wounds, and then putting fresh bandages on she left the room with Erza to join the party, leaving Natsu and Happy in the room with her. Natsu thought she was cold so he climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her. Happy was still asleep on her.

The next morning, some of the guild members were just leaving from the party of the year, Lucy was still asleep but when Natsu and Happy woke up they didn't leave her sight. The only person Natsu let in to see Lucy was Mirajane, when she had food or fresh bandages. Other than that Natsu wanted to take care of his mate, everyone respected his wish because this was hardest on him most of all.

It took a while, but four days later Lucy started to wake up. Natsu was still by her bed staring at her with wide eyes, when he saw her chocolate brown eyes open he ran to the door and shouted to the guild "**LUCY'S WAKING UP!"**

This caught the attention of the whole guild, who had just recovered from the party, Makarov, Erza, Gray, Levi, Mirajane and Wendy ran into the infirmary. To see Lucy just opening her eyes completely.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Happy was crying again, and then he flew into Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled and started to stroke his ear saying "It's okay Happy, I'm here now and I'm not leaving." This must have worked because Happy stopped crying and said "I save these for you Lucy." He gave Lucy back her keys; she just smiled and continued stroking his ear.

Gray walked up to Natsu and high five him, causing everyone to smile again. Levi, Erza and Mirajane ran up to Lucy's bed and practically suffocating her in a hug. When they finally released Lucy, Makarov stood at the end of her bed and asked "Will you tell us what happened to you?" Lucy's expression grimaced; she nodded and began to tell what happened to her.

**-When Lucy was taken-**

A hooded figure dragging Lucy into the shadows she was screaming for help. She saw Natsu attempting to run after her, then it all when black. Lucy woke up with her hands and legs tied to a table, she had been stripped naked. "Hello my princess." She looked up to see a hooded figure staring at her; the person was wearing a mask so she never saw his face. "I have lots of new methods I want to try out on you." Lucy's eyes widened when she saw all the bodies around the room. "**NATSU SAVE ME!"** The first torture with water, then fire, ice, lightening, rock, poison, and finally weapons like daggers and swords. The methods changed every day. Until her dad came and said "The deal is off i want her back."

**-End Flashback-**

Lucy stopped talking because started to cry. Natsu felt his whole body catch fire; he was going to kill Jude for selling out Lucy. Everyone felt the same but they had to stop Natsu. Lucy screamed in pain. That stopped Natsu because in a flash he was by Lucy side. Lucy was still screaming hugging her knees. "Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu was holding Lucy's hand when suddenly, Lucy jumped up reopening all of her wounds. She fell down in pain but got back up.

Everyone in the infirmary ran after Lucy, when they saw she was stood in the guild hall frozen. Natsu was the first to reach her. He started to shake Lucy lightly. "Lucy what's wrong?" Erza came up and turned Natsu to face the doors. In the front of the open guild doors was a hooded figure with a mask on. Lucy set backwards falling on her back. She shakily got back up remembering her wounds then said "That's the person who took me."

**What do you think? Please leave a review. If anyone has a idea's on the person who took Lucy, could you PM me it would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Playing with Fire

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. The smaller writing are thoughts.**

Chapter 4: Playing with Fire

Everyone in the infirmary ran after Lucy, when they saw she was stood in the guild hall frozen. Natsu was the first to reach her. He started to shake Lucy lightly. "Lucy what's wrong?" Erza came up and turned Natsu to face the doors. In the front of the open guild doors was a hooded figure with a mask on. Lucy set backwards falling on her back. She shakily got back up remembering her wounds then said "That's the person who took me."

Erza screamed in rage and attacked the figure, who took Lucy. Just when her sword was about to connect with the masked face, her sword was grabbed and lifted into the air causing Erza to let go. Then a surprised Erza was punched in the stomach; sending her into a table, the table broke in half leaving a sharp edge on the wood, about as sharp as one of Erza's swords.

The hooded figure took what it seemed like a step closer, but in a flash he was stood in front of Lucy. Lucy just froze, the person leaned in and whispered in her ear ""Do you know what day it is today?" With his hearing Natsu picked up what was said. Lighting his fist on fire, he attempted to punch the mysterious person. Just when Lucy was switched and Natsu ended up punching Lucy as hard as he could, which sent her flying across the guild into the broken table.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran straight to her. Lucy coughed up a large amount of blood. Natsu had to do something and quick. "Erza go get Wendy!" Erza nodded to show she understands, then ran out the door as fast as she could.

Natsu had one thing that he could do; he lit his hand on fire, and then lifted Lucy off the edge of the table that's when Loke appeared. Loke turned to see Lucy turning paler and paler, with the walls around them painted with her blood. Loke looked at Natsu "Is that the person who did this?" Natsu nodded "Keep him away from Lucy; I will take care of her."

Loke nodded, Gray put his hand on his shoulder and said "I'll help too." "And me." Loke turned to see that Gajeel was stood there. They all took there fighting stances; Loke was the first to charge, when his attack missed Gray attempted to freeze the hooded figure. However he only managed to freeze the hood.

Stood a few feet from the hood was a man with blonde messy hair, he looked about Natsu's age, he was wearing leather shoes and black trousers with a grey shirt half tucked in and finally he had one earing in and a pendant around his neck. "My name is Akihiko Numa, and it's a pleasure to experiment on your friend." He licked his lips then got into his battle stance.

Meanwhile Natsu was using his fire to close Lucy's wound, when Erza came running back with Wendy. Wendy saw Lucy on the floor and looked at Natsu with a grim expression. "I'll need your help to carry Lucy into the infirmary." Natsu and Erza tried to pick up Lucy without hurting her, they didn't get very far because Lucy kept wincing in pain. It killed Natsu inside to see Lucy like this; but she will never let her die, so he just carried on carrying her, with Erza, to the infirmary.

Loke, Gray and Gajeel was still fighting Akihiko, doing the same thing over and over again. Loke would try to punch him, then Gray would try to freeze him and finally Gajeel would attempt to slice him with his sword, until Makarov grabbed Akihiko and slammed him into the wall. Akihiko laughed then said "This has been very amusing, as a reward I will tell you what I did to her." By now Natsu and Erza had walked back into the room, while Wendy was treating Lucy again. When they had caught Akihiko, Erza had to hold Natsu back.

Akihiko continued "She may have told you about my seven day torture. The first is water torture which is, trying to get the water from inside the body without killing the victim. The second is fire torture, to do that the person lays in there on their back while their hands are set on fire to see how long they can maintain it. The third method of torture is ice, I place their whole body is encase in ice to see how long they can stay awake. After that there is lightening, they are struck by lightening to see how it affects the body. Then there is rock torture, which involves them to be crushed to see how much weight does how much damage. Then poison, this includes giving the victim small amounts of poison then putting them with poisonous animals to see if they die from the bites. And finally my favourite is using weapons like daggers and swords to see which type of blade does the most damage." He had finished this sentence with a smug look on his face. Then he suddenly disappeared.

**-Two days later-**

Natsu didn't care about Akihiko anymore, he just needed Lucy. He needed Lucy to be his, He needed Lucy to wake up and be fine. "Please wake up Lucy." Natsu looked up then said to Mirajane "What day is it?" Mirajane picked up a calendar and showed it to Natsu. Looking at the date, Natsu stood up and went to the mission board. "Time to pay Lucy's rent."

**What do you think? Please leave a review. If you have any ideas for the mission Natsu should go one please PM me. Random question time – If you have the Fairy Tail symbol where would it be and what colour? Mine would be Red and on my hand so I could be like boom I'm a member of Fairy Tail.**


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's Mission

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. The smaller writing are thoughts.**

**I would like to dedicate this and the next chapter to LuckyLifeSmile they gave me the idea for this chapter and I think it's an amazing idea. If LuckyLifeSmile has any more ideas I would love to write them. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5: Natsu's mission

Natsu looked up then said to Mirajane "What day is it?" Mirajane picked up a calendar and showed it to Natsu. Looking at the date, Natsu stood up and went to the mission board. "Time to pay Lucy's rent."

Erza stood in front of Natsu blocking his path. "Natsu stop, you must stay with Lucy!" Natsu was very angry, the person who took his mate had gotten away and, Natsu had failed to protect Lucy once again. He needed to let of some steam; he didn't mean to do what he did, he was just so angry it was building up inside him.

Erza knew that look in Natsu's eyes, he was getting angry and when he did he became unpredictable. Natsu lunged forwards at Erza. Erza being Erza dodged Natsu and landed a blow that should have knocked him out, however it only seemed to make him angrier. Natsu roared and lunged at Erza once again, this time when she dodged Natsu countered and kicked Erza across the room. "I can't let that apartment belong to anyone but Lucy, IT WAS WERE I MADE HER MY MATE!"

This seemed to shut Erza up, she merely nodded letting Natsu know she gave in. The whole guild gasped, the great Titania yielded to Natsu. That proved that if it was something to do with a dragons mate then you should stay out of it or else.

Natsu walked up to the mission board and ripped at random on off, not caring what it was, then gave it to Mirajane to sign in. Mirajane looked at the flyer then said "Natsu this is an incredibly dangerous mission, it only just missed being an S class." Natsu responded by snatching the flyer out of Mirajane's hands whilst his were on fire, causing Mirajane to have her hands burnt.

Elfman ran up to Mirajane and protectively hugged her, whilst looking to see if Natsu had burnt her anywhere else. I'm so gonna kill Natsu for this, but when he's calmed down. Elfman smiled at his remark, in his head, when Natsu started to walk out of the guild his whole body was still on fire. Happy decided to go with him just in case something happened. "Natsu do you want me to fly you there?" Natsu looked at Happy then snapped "Go home!" That stopped Happy her just stayed frozen "But Natsu I'm your partner!" Happy was crying his eyes out, when Natsu grabbed him. "I need to do this alone for Lucy." Natsu held Happy above his head, and then launched him as close to the guild as he could.

Natsu took the flyer out of his pocket and started to read it. It said 1 million jewels, if you find a certain necklace. That was all Natsu needed to know, He began walking through a forest. After about 3 hours of walking, Natsu came across a small village. Every house was made out a wood, mud and cloth. They didn't look very sturdy, and then in the middle of the little village was a large tower made out of rock. Natsu decided to start there. As he was walking through the village he could hear people whispering in groups; when he turned around to talk to them he saw a look, which he had never seen so much, of fear. This made Natsu decide to walk alone in this quest.

Natsu was about to knock on the door when a small fat man opened the door. "You must be the wizard." Natsu just nodded "Then it is simple. I want you to find a necklace; I have a piece of it here, and bring it back to me." Natsu looked at the jewel, and then took it out of the man's hands to smell it. Satisfied that he knew the smell, he began his search for the necklace. Little did he know that someone was watching him, the very second he accepted the mission.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait (my computer charger broke) I will try to update soon so please leave a review. Random question time- If you were in a anime which one would it be? Either Naruto Shippuden because I would be a ninja (enough said) or Fairy Tail (Need I explain)**


	6. Chapter 6: All about the mission

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. The smaller writing are thoughts. The **_writing like this _**is a part of the letter.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to LuckyLifeSmilethey gave me the idea for this chapter and I think it's an amazing idea. If LuckyLifeSmilehas any more ideas I would love to write them. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 6: All about the mission

Natsu was about to knock on the door when a small fat man opened the door. "You must be the wizard." Natsu just nodded "Then it is simple. I want you to find a necklace; I have a piece of it here, and bring it back to me." Natsu looked at the jewel, and then took it out of the man's hands to smell it. Satisfied that he knew the smell, he began his search for the necklace. Little did he know that someone was watching him, the very second he accepted the mission. The person watching Natsu was always one step behind him, walking in the shadows. "Interesting, I didn't think it would be him who would accept the mission." With that the figure disappeared into the shadows.

Natsu started off his search in the village, he decided to ask the towns folk. He saw a woman with short green hair. She was wearing a long black dress, which went up to her ankles. She smelt exactly like the necklace piece, that Natsu was given by the mayor. Natsu walked up to her "Hey Miss have you seen a necklace, this is one of the parts to it." The woman just looked at him; then she nodded her head repeatedly, When Natsu was about to walk away he felt the woman barge into him. She looked up at him and hurried away.

That woman is really weird. Natsu was about to walk further into town; when he felt something rubbing against his neck, Natsu felt around his scarf to find a piece of paper on the inside of his scarf. He opened it up to see:

_Dear Fire Dragon Slayer_

_I know what you are looking for, and I know where to find it. If you want to find the cursed necklace, come to the cathedral basement at 12pm. Everything will be revealed; or else it will be regrettable, for you._

_A friend _

How the hell did she get this note into my scarf? And how did she know I am a fire dragon slayer? I need to check this out. Natsu walked up to the cathedral. "Guess I have some time to kill; but I can't risk the chance of this, I will stay until she shows up."

**-At 11:55pm-**

Natsu stood outside, when a hooded figure appeared. "Come." Not knowing what to do Natsu just went wherever his feet took him; fortunately that was inside the basement of the cathedral; however that was not fortunately for Natsu. When Natsu walked through the basement doors he was jumped, with Natsu's reflexes it was easy to land a hit on his opponent. However it was dark so he couldn't see anything. "Fire dragon's roar!" Nothing happened. "You fool didn't you know that there's a spell cast on the cathedral, so you can't use magic." Natsu stopped. "I can't use magic." A smirk appeared on Natsu's face. "THEN I WILL JUST HAVE TO BEAT YOU WITHOUT MAGIC, I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

Natsu lunged forwards, only to be knocked backwards by his attacker. He sent a punch; but then his attacker sent two punches, the same happened when he tried to kick. This was a losing battle; Natsu had to think of something and quick. There must be something that I can do. I get his twice when I hit once; so that would mean the more I increased my hits, the more I would get hit. That's it! Natsu stopped completely. If I don't make a move then my opponent won't be able to counter me.

There was a dead silence. Suddenly a fist was about to impact with Natsu's head; when he caught the hand and sent the attacker flying. "Looks like I win tell me what I'm doing here." The attacker clapped his hands; then a line of candles lit one after the other. The person who Natsu was fighting was indeed the woman, who he met earlier, but something didn't make sense and Natsu didn't know what.

"Now I will tell you why I brought you here."

**What do you think, please leave a review. I don't have much time to write nowadays but I will try to post more often. I will probably be ending this in a few chapters or one long one I'm not sure yet. Random question time – What is your favourite colour? Mine is black or red. **


	7. New Storys

**I know this is very short but i have had writers block for Fixing the Past and Grave Danger, so i had to get rid of them. I really sorry if you liked them. If you want me to attempt to re-write them then please PM me. I just thought that they didn't turn out well. Also I have decided to do another story (What i won't give up on) but i don't know what anime to do. There is a poll on my profile could you please vote for on of the animes it would be greatly appriciated. If the anime you want isn't up there can you please PM me and if i have seen it or i might watch/read it for you guys so i can write one for you guys. On my Naruto FanFic 'What If' i have taken the poll off my profile but if you till want to vote then PM me please at the moment Ino is winning.**

**And Finally here's an anouncement from my friends FanFic: If you like my FanFic about Naruto, then please read my friends FanFic because I think that hers is better than mine. It's funny and well written. I will put a link to get you to it and I would greatly appreciate it if you could spare the time to read it and if you could would you let me know what you think about it. Here is the link - story/1558108/Jiraiyas-Daughter-Gaara-X-OC/**

**I also need to say that i woun't be updating any chapters until after christmas. I'm really sorry but i am just to busy at the moment. If you guys could please wait i promise the chapters will get better and longer.**

**I have some more ideas for my Naruto and Fairy Tail stories, please PM telling me whihc one you would like me to upload/ write you can say more than one btw.**

**Naruto: **

**Summary-Naruto is the hero of the village, everyone lookes up to him. For once everything is going well for him until  
Sasuke returns trying to force out the animal in him.**

**Summary-What if Gaara and his siblings moved in with Naruto after the Kazekage decided they weren't good enought for Suna**

**Summary- Orochimaru attacks the ninja academy,to get Sasuke. Naruto decides to show his true power. He defends the class earning their respect but he dissapears after the attack. During the chunnin exams Naruto reappears to take the exam but something about his has changed. His life.**

**Fairy Tail:**

**Summary- After finding out Lucy's true feelings for him. Natsu does something that everyone will admire, except Lucy. Does he love Lucy. What is he gonna do that will change everyone's life forever.**

**Summary- Gray loves Lucy, Juvia Loves Gray, Natsu loves Lucy, Lisanna loves Natsu, Gajeel loves Lucy, Levi loves Gajeel, Lucy loves... in the guild sevral members are in love with the same woman, how can they prove to her that they love her the most? and who does she love?**

**Summary- Everything was normal in Fairy Tail but then Jude Heartphelia kidnapps Lucy at weapon point, claiming to get his family back. A pissed of Natsu, A worried Gray, An even pissed of Erza, A crazy Jude and Lucy what could possible go wrong?**

**Please tell me what you guys think**


	8. Chapter 7: Life is Never Fair

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. **

_"Writing like this is part is a letter"_

"Writing like this are thoughts"

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

Chapter 7: Life is Never Fair

The attacker clapped his hands; then a line of candles lit one after the other. The person who Natsu was fighting was indeed the woman, who he met earlier, but something didn't make sense and Natsu didn't know what. "Now I will tell you why I brought you here."

The woman pointed to a set of stone chairs by the corner, away from the candles but close enough to let some light on the chairs. "Take a seat." It sounded more like a command but Natsu chose to do it anyways. "My name is Mililani but you can call me Mili." "And my name is." Natsu didn't get time to say his name as he was punched by Mila, shouting. "NO INTERUPTIONS!" Giving a glare that would rival that of the great Titania. Natsu cowered in fear but nodded his head to show, he was okay with her continuing.

"It all started when the mayor got the strongest wizard around to fuse his magic with the necklace to make a special curse work."

**-Flashback- **

Small fat man stood in a dimly lit room with another person, however the persons face could not been seen as it was hidden by the shadows. "I need you to put some of your destruction magic inside of this necklace; to make the death seal work, but it will place your initials on the back forever." The fat man placed a golden necklace on a table. There was a small bead of sweat gliding down his face; when suddenly the person in the shadows put their hands over the necklace, then the necklace started to glow a bright red before hitting the table.

The fat man nodded then threw a large bag of jewels on the table, walking out before it hit the table with the necklace swinging between his hands. On the back of the necklace it showed the initials G.C. Then both the man and the necklace disappeared for the shadows sight. "Goodbye Mayor and good luck." Then the shadow too disappeared from sight.

**-Two weeks later-**

The fat man also known as the mayor walked into his house with a small box wrapped with a blue ribbon around it. "Hello I'm home and I brought my son a birthday present." The man walked through the first room and up a flight of stairs; then up to a large wooden door, he then knocked on the door and left the box in front of the door.

After a few minutes a hooded figure with a mask covering their face appeared from the room. Said figure quickly looked left; then right, then up and finally the figure looked down to see a box with a blue ribbon tied around it. Thank you father. He then opened the box to see a golden necklace; he just stood there for a moment admiring its beauty, then he picked it up.

As soon the necklace made contact with his skin, it began to burn. Dropping it almost instantaneously, he ran down the stairs looking for his father. He ran for the door; however there was a magic rune blocking the door to prevent him from getting out. He charged straight at the door, trying to get through but with no success. Then he ran for the windows; he pulled down the curtains and looked out the window.

He saw that his father was stood outside in a long black coat looking at him with pure disgust. The mayor then snapped his fingers allowing blood to drip on a seal written underneath him, leading all the way to the house. The seal slowly caught fire allowing the house to also catch fire. He was being burnt alive by his father; the smoke was getting inside his lungs, his inside felt like they were on fire. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry out but he knew that no one would help him. It was useless he was going to die.

If he was going to die, the he would die getting revenge. With the last of his strength he pushed himself up and lunged at the window screaming "I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!" Then the roof collapsed and the house completely set on fire and was rendered into rubble in minutes.

**-End Flashback-**

"Everyone knew he wasn't dead because when we went to destroy any evidence of the body all we found was that piece of the necklace; it's the only thing left in this world that can kill him and I want to be a part of killing him so I am offering my help to you." Natsu was still in his chair thinking over everything that has been said.

"How do you know all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

Natsu threw his chair across the room and the he grabbed Mililani by the throat. "You seem to know too much about the man who kidnapped my Lucy, just who are you?" Mililani lowers her head in defeat "He is my brother and the Mayor is my father; that's how I know all of this, I was there."

"She's lying she knows nothing about me!"

**I love cliff hangers, hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think please leave a review, I will try to update as soon as possible. Follow me on twitter GaaraKazekage98 please. Random question time – What do you think the saddest moment in Fairy Tail is? Episode 40 or 41 (I think) where Erza has that image of her funeral and Natsu can't believe she is dead and everyone is crying.**


	9. Chapter 8: Pain In Life

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. **

**I have decided to finish this story in a few more chapters; I have everything planned out so I hope you enjoy these last few chapters.**

**Final note; I am making a crossover of Fairy Tail and Naruto Shippuden, I have made a poll (on my profile) to decided which person should end up with Naruto could you please vote for the person who you think should end up with Naruto. It should be up soon, It's called Blinded Warrior here's the summary - They say that eyes are doors to the soul; so can you still retain your soul, even with two new eyes and in a new world. Naruto Uzumaki is about to find out.**

_"Writing like this is part is a letter"_

"Writing like this are thoughts"

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

Chapter 8: Pain in life

"How do you know all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

Natsu threw his chair across the room and the he grabbed Mililani by the throat. "You seem to know too much about the man who kidnapped my Lucy, just who are you?" Mililani lowers her head in defeat "He is my brother and the Mayor is my father; that's how I know all of this, I was there."

"She's lying she knows nothing about me!"

Natsu's eyes widened "That smell." Natsu quickly turned to Mililani "Get rid of the enchantment on this room; I need to use my magic, now!" Natsu said the last part with so much venom in his voice, which Mililani shuddered from the shiver that ran down her spine. "What's going on Natsu?" She never got an answer from Natsu before everything went black.

**-In Fairy Tail-**

The guild doors shot open, causing all but a few people to turn, to face the door.

"ERZA!"

The red haired woman turned her head around only to have a blur thrown into her, making her stumble backwards a few steps. She looked down and saw a blue cat covered in scratches and a few bruises. "Happy! What happened to you?" At this point in time everyone in the guild was now looking at Happy and Erza. Taking a deep breath Happy mumbled "Ntsu dger tok job lone." Mirajane interrupted with some water and a fish for Happy. "Take a minute then say what you were going to say."

Mirajane, Erza and Happy turned around to see Master Makarov and Guildarts walking to them. Happy ate the fish, and drank the water, with a deathly silence blooming over the whole guild. With one last gulp Happy finished the water. Mirajane picked Happy up and stroked his ear, earning a purr from him. "Better." Happy nodded, and then flew away to land on a table. "Natsu is on a dangerous job alone."

Gray started laughing "What's new!" Gray's laughter proved to be infectious as the other member's started too; except Makarov, Guildarts, Erza, Mirajane and Happy. All of a sudden Happy started crying, but was quickly scooped up Mirajane. "It's okay Happy." That quickly stopped all the laughter, as everyone ran to Happy they were stopped by Makarov. "It's obvious that something traumatic has happened to Happy; leave him be, I will talk to him later." Whilst Makarov was speaking he and Guildarts were leaking some of their magical power out; to make it more known, that if they didn't listen to his orders, there will be hell to pay.

**-30 Minutes later-**

Happy had fallen asleep in Mirajane's arms, while mumbling "Stay away Lucy." This had caught everyone's attention. Makarov and Guildarts had gone to find (and help) Natsu; by using the details of the mission, in the log of missions. Erza quietly walked up to Mirajane; and then she tapped on her shoulder, getting her attention. Pointing to the infirmary; Erza motioned for Mirajane to follow her, adjusting Happy so she could give him to Lisanna (she is alive in this FanFic), Mirajane followed Erza into the infirmary and closed the door.

When Mirajane sat down; Erza was stood against a wall with her arms crossed against her chest. Taking a deep sight Erza started to speak. "I think it's time to wake Happy up and get some answers." Mirajane smiled, for the first time in a long time. "I knew you were going to say something like that. But I think tha." Mirajane didn't finish as that sentence was interrupted by an ear piercing scream followed by an explosion. Both S – Class mages bolted to the broken door; Erza slammed it open first, her eyes widened at what she saw. "Impossible!"

Stood on a pile of disfigured bodies; in the middle of the now destroyed guild was Lucy, but only she looked different than normal. Her once golden blonde hair was now raven black with strikes of blue inside. Moving down her face you can see that her chocolate orbs, have turned blood red with black pupils. She was wearing black robes, which was ripped and burned at the ends, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. There was a red cloak, which was also ripped and burned at the ends, hanging loosely on her shoulders. Embedded in Lucy's chest was a golden necklace with most of the stones missing. In Lucy's hands was a double edged scythe; the handle was black with a spike on the top just above the blades, the blades where red but had black parts because of the design of the handle.

Lucy walked down the small pile of bodies; stopping at the bottom to face Erza and Mirajane. "Hello Mira, Erza I assume you heard our little mishap." With a smirk on her face; Lucy hand gestured to all the bodies around her, stopping at the bodies in front of her. Mirajane's eyes widened, tears started to leak out her eyes as she ran to the recently deceased.

"Elfman, Lisanna wake up, open your eyes! Please!" Mirajane picked up Lisanna's hand and made it touch her cheek. "Lisanna wake up it's me!" she let go of Lisanna's hand; as soon as she did it dropped to the floor, Mirajane repeated the process before it finally sunk in. "No, you guys can leave me here all alone! No!" Rage filled Mirajane's veins; her magic power bouncing off her in waves. "How dare you! Satan Soul!" Mirajane charged straight at Lucy.

**-Back with Natsu 3 hours later-**

"Natsu."

"Natsu wake up."

A dim light swinging over a chair; eyes started to open.

"I see your finally awake."

**What do you think please leave a review, I will try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the long wait but my computer broke so I haven't been able to write, I hope it was worth the wait. Random question time – If you could live in any anime which one would it be a why? Either Naruto Shippuden so I could be a ninja or Fairy Tail so I could have magic.**


	10. Chapter 9: Last Show

**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this story and the person who took Lucy. **

**This is the last ever chapter of A Dragons Mate, I want to thank those who had supported me and read throughout I really appreciate it. Also I would love it if you review and tell me what you think to the story. Also could you either review or PM me whether I should make a sequel or not.**

_"Writing like this is part is a letter"_

"Writing like this are thoughts"

**"Writing like this is author's notes"**

Chapter 9: Last Show

"Natsu."

"Natsu wake up."

A dim light swinging over a chair; eyes started to open.

"I see your finally awake."

"Wha?"

Natsu tried to speak but at soon as he woke a pang of nausea overcame him; quickly making Natsu empty his stomach, it became clear to Natsu he was going to die. The only thought that fell through his mind was: Lucy I'm sorry I couldn't do anything right, before he fell into the darkness.

**-Several hours later-**

Lucy was covered in blood from her darkened hair to her feet; she started to bounce around the room. "I'm so bored! When is this lump going to get up?" As she said that she nudged Natsu with her foot; just regaining conscious Natsu attempted to grab Lucy with his hands, however he was quickly electrocuted by the magical ropes that where draining his powers. Natsu held his head back trying to scream but all that could come out was an empty airless choke.

"He's awake yay!"

Natsu sniffed the air for a moment before his eyes widened "Lucy!"

Lucy stepped out of the shadows to reveal her new looks. You could see that her chocolate orbs, have turned blood red with black pupils. She was wearing black robes, which was ripped and burned at the ends, with a yellow sash tied around her waist. There was a red cloak, which was also ripped and burned at the ends, hanging loosely on her shoulders. Embedded in Lucy's chest was a golden necklace with most of the stones missing.

Lucy's hands were empty until; In Lucy's hands appeared a double edged scythe; the handle was black with a spike on the top just above the blades, the blades where red but had black parts because of the design of the handle. "Looks like you remember me, do you remember this?" Lucy pulled back her robes revealing Natsu's initials above her heart.

"Lucy what the hell are you on about; of course I remember it, I have your initials on me." Gesturing to Lucy's initials above his heart. A smirk appeared on Lucy's face. "Take one last look at it because soon it will be gone forever." Before Natsu could say anything Lucy waved her hands over her heart, removing N.D still keeping that smirk on her face. Tears poured out of Natsu's eyes, making his vision blurry, "Why Lucy, that mark meant we were together!"

Slowly she began walking to the crying Natsu, with a sly grin on her face. "Time to get rid of the only thing keeping us together." Lucy placed her hand above Natsu heart and started to channel magic; within a second L.H was gone, "ARGHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Lucy just stood still, "I believe I just removed myself with those useless bonds, which held me back" She then walked up to Akihiko and kissed him on the lips; letting her tongue explore his mouth, letting her hands trail up and down his body and then she turned to Natsu who was covered with fire and lightening. "LUCY YOU ARE MINE AND MINE ALONE!" With one last burst of energy Natsu broke the ropes.

Akihiko stumbled back a little. "Impossible, you shouldn't be able to move, let alone break the bindings!" Natsu smirked as he felt his magical power slowly return to him. "There was something you never knew about dragons mates; the alpha male has control over his mate!" Lucy's magical power shot up. "NOBODY HAVE CONTOL OVER ME!" She charged straight at Natsu with her weapon in hand; then Lucy raised her arm to strike when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Making her scythe fall to the floor with a clang. "When we fight we will both fight and die, Fire Dragon Slayer Hidden Technique: Self Destruction!"

Flames encased Natsu and Lucy but these weren't hurting them with the heat; they eradicated warmth, form their love that will never falter no matter what. Lucy began to cry. "Natsu Thank you." Hearing say that made him chuckle from the bottom of his throat. "Lucy you're a weirdo, I will always protect will my life." The flames died down for a moment leaving two burnt bodies on the floor holding hands; then suddenly the fire spiked up again claiming Akihiko as its next victim, killing him instantly.

And thus the end of the fairy Tail guild, destroyed by the bonds of a family that was holding everyone back. However they are Fairy Tail, so they are bound to bounce back some day.

**-Four Years Later-**

Four figures were walking away to magnolia woods to see a pink haired healer; one of which was a woman with red hair; another woman with white hair, a small old man and finally a middle aged man with light brown hair.

What are they up to?

Who are these people?

Both excellent questions but will they get an answer only the future can tell.

**And so ends A Dragons Mate. What do you think please leave a review. Sorry for the long wait but I have been very busy, I hope it was worth the wait. Random question time – If you could meet any character who would it be? It would either be Gaara (From Naruto because I love him) or Gray (From Fairy Tail because I also love him to.**


End file.
